Don't leave me
by Angel babe2
Summary: I suck at summaries so all i can say is it's a definate S+S. Please R&R:)
1. Chapter 1

Don't leave me  
  
Sakura slouched in her chair. It was 2:30 and Sakura was stuck in 6th period. 5 years had gone by and Sakura was now 15. Her looks had changed dramatically. Her normally short honey brown hair was now shoulder length and streaked with blond. Her eyes were still an emerald colour but they were now deeper. Sakura's body definitely had changed in shape. She now has slender curves, which could make any guy turn her way. Sakura sighed and slid deeper into her chair.  
  
"…and I'd like to see the following people after class, Mika Chii, Kirra Chan and Melanie Wong," the teacher finished.  
  
The bell rang throughout the school. Finally! Sakura thought.  
  
"C'mon, Sakura!" Tomoyo smiled, grabbing hold of Sakura's arm.  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji. Sakura's best friend for life. She was always there when Sakura needed her, even when Sakura's crush, Li Syaoran, had left. He had left her along time ago but Sakura could never forget him. She'd never told him that she liked him, she regretted that, but there was nothing she could change. He was gone and she would probably never see him again. She couldn't help but wonder whether Li had felt the same way about her as she did about him.  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo frowned, tugging at her arm, "Let's go!"  
  
Sakura immediately snapped back to life. She looked back up to her friend. Tomoyo's hair was purple and her eyes were a darker shade of purple, which made her look exotic and mysterious.  
  
"Sorry, Tomoyo I was just thinkin' about something," Sakura smiled, getting up.  
  
Together Tomoyo and Sakura walked toward their locker area.  
  
"Hey! Tomoyo, Sakura! Wait up!" A boy with blue hair came running after them.  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo smiled, "How are you?"  
  
Eriol was Tomoyo's boyfriend. They spent a lot of time together and Sakura always thought the made such a kawaii couple.  
  
Eriol kissed Tomoyo on the cheek, "Fine and you, two?"  
  
"Great!" Tomoyo cheered.  
  
"Yeh," Sakura mumbled.  
  
"What's wrong with Sakura," Eriol teased.  
  
Tomoyo shrugged her shoulders and placed a strand of purple hair behind her ear, "We'll see you later, Eriol. C'mon Sakura!"  
  
Tomoyo linked arms with Sakura and tugged her down the hall.  
  
~*~Outside Tomoeda High ~*~  
  
"So Sakura," Tomoyo began, "What was with your space out in class? What were you thinking about?"  
  
Sakura smirked, "Why would you want to know, Tomoyo?"  
  
"Just curious…" she smiled.  
  
"Sure… I wasn't thinking about anything important anyway," Sakura giggled, "Wanna go down to the diner? I'm starved!"  
  
"Don't change the subject, Sakura Kinomoto!" Tomoyo laughed, "I know what you were thinking about!"  
  
Tomoyo spun around happily.  
  
"And what might I have been thinking about?" Sakura asked, curiously.  
  
"Well…" Tomoyo sang, "It is obvious. You were thinking about Mr. Li Syaoran!"  
  
"Oh come off it, Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled, "That was a long time ago! Besides Li is gone and there's no hope of seeing him again…"  
  
Tomoyo knew her friend didn't want to talk about it, "So Sakura are you going to audition for the school play? I heard it's Romeo and Juliet."  
  
"I might…"Sakura said, relieved in the change of subject.  
  
"Wouldn't it be great if you got the part of Juliet? I could film the whole play and you would be the star! I could even ask the play manager if I can design your costume!" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
Even if 5 years had past, Tomoyo was still obsessed with filming and designing clothes. She usually brought her camera everywhere she went but there was nothing really to film these days. Suddenly a black limo came driving along the curb.  
  
"Miss Daidouji. Your mother wishes you to come home immediately," the chauffeur said, as he came out of the limo.  
  
"Where ever I go I still have 24hr surveillance on me," Tomoyo mumbled to Sakura, "They seem to find me wherever I go."  
  
Sakura giggled, "It's official Tomoyo will never have a social life."  
  
Tomoyo hit Sakura, "Sakura!"  
  
"Miss…" the chauffer broke in.  
  
"Bye Sakura!" Tomoyo called, getting into the limo.  
  
Sakura waved as the limo zoomed of leaving a swirl of dust around her. Sakura kicked a pebble and straightened her backpack.  
  
I might as well go to the mall… Sakura thought, dully.  
  
~*~ At the mall ~*~  
  
Sakura walked around the aisles taking a look at all the new clothes that were on sale. There was a pink designer miniskirt that Sakura was fond of but Tomoyo could probably make the same thing so she decided not to get it. She walked out of the store with a glum look on her face.  
  
1 more store she thought.  
  
She walked over to another store. As soon as she was inside the store she accidentally ran into someone.  
  
"Oh sorry…" she cried, helping him up.  
  
They were eye to eye. Immediately Sakura recognised his hazel eyes and his still messy auburn hair. 


	2. Chapter 2

Don't leave me…  
  
~*~From previous chapter…~*~  
  
~*~ At the mall ~*~  
  
Sakura walked around the aisles taking a look at all the new clothes that were on sale. There was a pink designer miniskirt that Sakura was fond of but Tomoyo could probably make the same thing so she decided not to get it. She walked out of the store with a glum look on her face.  
  
1 more store she thought.  
  
She walked over to another store. As soon as she was inside the store she accidentally ran into someone.  
  
"Oh sorry…" she cried, helping him up.  
  
They were eye to eye. Immediately Sakura recognised his hazel eyes and his still messy auburn hair.  
  
~*~Chapter 2~*~  
  
It was Li. How could Sakura forget a face like his? Does he remember me? Sakura thought.  
  
"Sorry miss…" he got up quickly and walked off.  
  
H-he didn't remember me?   
  
She had to find out.  
  
"Umm… excuse me but…" Sakura began, as she got out of the store, "Are you…"  
  
She looked around again for him. Where I she? I'm sure he came out here and…  
  
Suddenly Sakura felt a hand fall upon her shoulder, "Hey!"  
  
Sakura turned around to see Eriol.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Where's Tomoyo?" he asked, looking around.  
  
"Her mum needed to talk to her for some reason…"  
  
"Hey, I'm going to grab a bite. Wanna come?" he invited her.  
  
"Sure…" Sakura replied looking around one more time. I-it was probably my imagination… anyway… why would Li be back in Tomoeda?   
  
"Sakura!" Eriol called, snapping her back to the real world, "Are you coming or what?"  
  
"Coming!"  
  
~*~Kinomoto Residence~*~  
  
Sakura sighed and picked up her phone. She dialed Tomoyo's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Tomoyo picked up.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura smiled, "What's up with you?"  
  
"Nothing just doing homework… What about you?"  
  
"I went to the mall today and I saw…uh…" Sakura began to think telling Tomoyo wasn't such a good idea, "Well uh…"  
  
"Sakura you can tell me anything… I'm your best friend…" Madison assured her.  
  
"Well, what would you say if I told you that I saw…um…Li Syaoran?"  
  
"What?! Are you telling me that you saw Li today? At the mall and you didn't tell me?! Sakura that would've been great on film!!!" Madison yelled, "So has he changed? What did you talk about?"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, "Madison I said 'IF' I saw him…"  
  
"I would say you're delusional or you're so evil for not calling me right away!"  
  
"Madison, I'm not even sure if it was him…" Sakura sighed.  
  
"So you're admitting that you did see him!"  
  
"No, Madison, I'm just saying that… that…"  
  
Sakura paused What am I saying?   
  
From downstairs Sakura heard a loud shout, "Sakura! I need the phone! Finish up already!"  
  
It was her older brother, Touya. He loved to make fun of Sakura and her friends.  
  
"But Touya!!!" Sakura yelled back down at him, angrily, "I just called!"  
  
"How much time do you want?! There are other people in this house as well! Now get off the phone!"  
  
"Touya, you're not the boss of me anymore! I can do what I want!"  
  
"Not until you're 18 squirt, now hand over the phone or I'll personally have to disconnect you!" Touya began to stomp up the stairs. Sakura ran over to her dresser and tried to push it against the door.  
  
"That's hopeless, Sakura…" yawned Kero stirring from his nap, "Touya is gonna kill you!"  
  
"You know, Kero! No one asked for your opinion so just shut up already," Sakura yelled at the stuffed toy.  
  
Kero sweatdropped, "You know Sakura if you had a manners…"  
  
Sakura gave a long sigh and kept pushing the dresser.  
  
"Uh Sakura? Is this a bad time because if it is I'll go…" Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"Um no… This isn't a bad time I'm just trying to barricade my door," Sakura panted.  
  
Touya banged on Sakura's door.  
  
"Let me in!"  
  
"Oh well in that case…" Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"I better get off… before I get killed…" Sakura laughed, "Bye Tomoyo till tomorrow!"  
  
"Ok. Bye!"  
  
Sakura hung up and opened her door. Touya fell in, as he had been trying to push open the door. Sakura began to laugh.  
  
"What's wrong Touya? Can't stay on your feet?"  
  
Touya grabbed the phone from her, "Ha ha. You should consider becoming a comedian, really…"  
  
He stomped back down the stairs as Sakura closed the door.  
  
"Have you eaten dinner yet?" Came a familiar voice from above her head.  
  
She looked up.  
  
"No, Kero. We haven't eaten dinner…"  
  
Kero's face lit up, "Great! I didn't wanna miss dinner. I'm starved!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, "Kero, you're always starved."  
  
"I'll take that as a complement."  
  
Sakura flopped onto her bed and sighed. I wonder if it was LI? I'm positive it was… but I could be wrong…  
  
Those were Sakura's last thoughts as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~ Tuesday~*~  
  
"Wake up!!!" Someone screamed in Sakura's ear, "Rise and shine"  
  
Sakura turned over and groaned.  
  
"Sakura!" Came the voice more clearly now. It was Kero.  
  
She pulled the blanket over her head, "I'll get up in 5 minutes, Kero. Promise."  
  
"You're late… again," Kero sighed.  
  
Immediately Sakura shot up and looked at her clock. Oh man! Not today, not today.   
  
Sakura leaped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom. She ran back into the room a few seconds later.  
  
"What am I going to wear?" she squealed.  
  
Kero sweatdropped as he watched Sakura running back and forth. Sakura quickly grabbed her fave shirt and skirt and pulled them on. She quickly made a spot check before dashing out with her homework, which had hardly been done, spilling out of her backpack.  
  
~*~Tomoeda High~*~  
  
Sakura ran panting and puffing into class. The teacher immediately turned to face her.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto. How come all these students can arrive on time and you can hardly keep your homework in order?" the teacher scolded, looking at the trail of papers that Sakura had left behind her.  
  
"Sorry miss…" Sakura mumbled, taking a seat in the back of the room, near Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"Hey Sakura…" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Late again?!" Eriol butt in.  
  
"I slept in ok?"  
  
"Miss Kinomoto. You've been here for what? 10 minutes and you can't even keep your mouth shut. If you don't want a detention, I suggest you be quiet and listen," the teacher yelled.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes  
  
Great… Not another day like this 


	3. Chapter 3

~*~From Previous chapter~*~  
  
"Miss Kinomoto. You've been here for what? 10 minutes and you can't even keep your mouth shut. If you don't want a detention, I suggest you be quiet and listen," the teacher yelled.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes  
  
Great… Not another day like this  
  
~*~Chapter 3~*~  
  
~*~At Lunch~*~  
  
Sakura sat with Eriol and Tomoyo underneath the cherry blossoms eating her lunch.  
  
"So Sakura…" Tomoyo began, "Tell me more about yesterday."  
  
"Tomoyo, it was nothing really."  
  
"Why what happened?" Eriol butt in.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes, "Nothing, Eriol…"  
  
"Sakura saw Li!" Tomoyo burst out.  
  
Eriol almost choked on his lunch and gave them a look as if to say 'You're joking. Right?!' Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"You mean he's back so soon?" Eriol cried. Immediately he cupped his hands over his mouth.  
  
"So soon?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, "What do mean by that, Eriol?"  
  
"Nothing…" he murmured.  
  
"No go on, Eriol I'm curious," Tomoyo jumped up, "What do you mean by so soon? How did you know that he was even going to come back?"  
  
Sakura pulled on Tomoyo's arm, "Tomoyo… Calm down"  
  
"Eriol, I want to know what you meant by that and I wanna know NOW!!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped as half the students in the schoolyard looked over at them.  
  
Eriol put his hands up defensively, "Ok, ok just sit down… You're creating a scene."  
  
Tomoyo sat down and waited attentively for Eriol to speak, "Well?"  
  
Eriol took a deep breath.  
  
"Ok. A few weeks ago Syaoran called me. He told me he was going to come back to Tomoeda. His mother had finally is letting him come back…"  
  
"And you didn't tell me he called?!" Tomoyo bolted up.  
  
"You never asked!"  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "Doesn't matter. C'mon Sakura. We've got some investigating to do."  
  
Tomoyo pulled Sakura off her feet and dragged her across the schoolyard.  
  
"Tomoyo, what type of investigating?"  
  
"Oh you know the usual… Finding Li and making you confess everything." She smiled.  
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo in disbelief, "What do want me to do when we find him? Stand in front of him and tell him that I've liked him since 6th grade?!"  
  
"Yeh. Something like that…"  
  
Oh man! Sakura thought.  
  
~*~At the Mall~*~  
  
"So where did you say you saw him?" Tomoyo scanned the ground floor.  
  
"Over there," Sakura sighed, pointing to the store she had been to yesterday.  
  
Tomoyo dragged Sakura over to the store and looked around. Nope… No Li… Tomoyo frowned.  
  
Suddenly she saw a blue haired boy walk past them. It was Eriol. Quickly Tomoyo pushed Sakura into a nearby store. She quickly followed.  
  
"I wonder what Eriol's doing here?" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Tomoyo… It's a mall. Why wouldn't he be here?" Sakura was about to step out of the store but Tomoyo grabbed her.  
  
"I know for a fact that Eriol hates to go shopping!"  
  
"Tomoyo… he might be here looking for you…" Sakura smiled.  
  
She walked out of the store but froze immediately as soon as she saw who Eriol had come to find… 


	4. Chapter 4

~*~From previous chapter~*~  
  
Tomoyo frowned.  
  
Suddenly she saw a blue haired boy walk past them. It was Eriol. Quickly Tomoyo pushed Sakura into a nearby store. She quickly followed.  
  
"I wonder what Eriol's doing here?" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Tomoyo… It's a mall. Why wouldn't he be here?" Sakura was about to step out of the store but Tomoyo grabbed her.  
  
"I know for a fact that Eriol hates to go shopping!"  
  
"Tomoyo… he might be here looking for you…" Sakura smiled.  
  
She walked out of the store but froze immediately as soon as she saw who Eriol had come to find…  
  
~*~ Chapter 4~*~  
  
Tomoyo looked over Sakura's shoulder to see what she was looking at.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Sakura!"  
  
Eriol was standing with a boy about his age who had auburn coloured hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"It's Li!" Tomoyo burst out.  
  
I did see him the other day… so I wasn't imagining things? Sakura thought.  
  
Tomoyo immediately took hold of Sakura's wrist and marched over to them.  
  
"So Eriol! Going about this behind my back?"  
  
Eriol spun around, "Uh Tomoyo hi…"  
  
"Don't 'hi' me Eriol! I can't believe you didn't tell me you knew he was going to come back," Tomoyo yelled. She then spun around to face Li  
  
"So Li? Why don't we re-introduce everybody," Tomoyo smiled, still holding Sakura's wrist. She pointed to Eriol, "You obviously know him, but if you don't remember I'm Tomoyo Daidouji and this…"  
  
She said pulling Sakura over," Is Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura smiled weakly.  
  
"Now Eriol and I have to go now, so if you don't mind could you walk Sakura home?" Tomoyo smirked.  
  
"We have to go?" Eriol looked at Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes," she replied dragging him out of the mall, "Till tomorrow Sakura."  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. She had expected Tomoyo to do something like this.  
  
"L-long time no see…" Li broke in.  
  
Sakura looked up into his hazel eyes and remembered how much she loved them, "Yeh…"  
  
"Um well… if you want I'll walk you home…" Li stuttered.  
  
"Sure…" Sakura smiled to herself.  
  
They walked out of the mall together in silence.  
  
~*~ In front of the Kinomoto residence~*~  
  
"Well…uh… this is my house. Thanks for walking with me, Li…" Sakura said, not meeting his eyes.  
  
Li looked at Sakura's hair. It looked so soft. A strand of hair fell over her face. He had always loved her eyes… Their emerald colour captured his heart the second he laid his eyes on them. They sparkled like gems, which had just been hit by the light.  
  
"It was nothing… Sakura…I-I really…" Li began.  
  
Sakura looked up at him expectantly.  
  
"I-I really missed you when I was in Hong Kong… and I was wondering if…"  
  
He paused again and looked into Sakura's eyes. They were glittering like they usually did…  
  
"If?" Sakura whispered.  
  
"If you would… want to come with me, sometime, to the movies…" Li mumbled, "That is if you wanna…"  
  
Sakura didn't say anything in reply. He's asking me to go with him to the movies?! I-I can't believe it…  
  
Li waited hopefully. When there was no reply he frowned. I guess she… doesn't wanna go…  
  
"I didn't think you would…" he was about to walk off when he felt Sakura's hand grab his arm.  
  
"Li, I'd love to go…"  
  
Li blushed a deep red.  
  
"Kawaii…" They heard a voice say, from behind a telephone pole.  
  
Li and Sakura spun around, "Did you hear that?"  
  
Tomoyo jumped out from behind the pole, "Wow! What a coincidence to see you two here…"  
  
"Tomoyo! You were spying on us! Weren't you?" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Uh… no… not exactly," she smiled weakly, "I was just taking a walk and… yeh."  
  
"Um… I have to go…" Li broke in, "See you guys tomorrow…"  
  
He quickly walked off.  
  
"Wait, Li! You haven't settled the day of your date with Sakura," Tomoyo called after him.  
  
"So you were following us!" Sakura frowned.  
  
"Well," Tomoyo smiled, "How was I supposed to know I was going to find out that you and Li were an item…"  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
"Too true…"  
  
"Hey squirt!" It was Touya, "Is Tomoyo coming in too?"  
  
"N-" Sakura began.  
  
"Yes!" Tomoyo interrupted, "Sakura and I need to talk about girl stuff."  
  
Touya held the door open as Tomoyo dragged Sakura in. 


	5. Chapter 5

~*~From previous chapter~*~  
  
~*~ In front of the Kinomoto residence~*~  
  
"Well…uh… this is my house. Thanks for walking with me, Li…" Sakura said, not meeting his eyes.  
  
Li looked at Sakura's hair. It looked so soft. A strand of hair fell over her face. He had always loved her eyes… Their emerald colour captured his heart the second he laid his eyes on them. They sparkled like gems, which had just been hit by the light.  
  
"It was nothing… Sakura…I-I really…" Li began.  
  
Sakura looked up at him expectantly.  
  
"I-I really missed you when I was in Hong Kong… and I was wondering if…"  
  
He paused again and looked into Sakura's eyes. They were glittering like they usually did…  
  
"If?" Sakura whispered.  
  
"If you would… want to come with me, sometime, to the movies…" Li mumbled, "That is if you wanna…"  
  
Sakura didn't say anything in reply. He's asking me to go with him to the movies?! I-I can't believe it…  
  
Li waited hopefully. When there was no reply he frowned. I guess she… doesn't wanna go…  
  
"I didn't think you would…" he was about to walk off when he felt Sakura's hand grab his arm.  
  
"Li, I'd love to go…"  
  
Li blushed a deep red.  
  
"Kawaii…" They heard a voice say, from behind a telephone pole.  
  
Li and Sakura spun around, "Did you hear that?"  
  
Tomoyo jumped out from behind the pole, "Wow! What a coincidence to see you two here…"  
  
"Tomoyo! You were spying on us! Weren't you?" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Uh… no… not exactly," she smiled weakly, "I was just taking a walk and… yeh."  
  
"Um… I have to go…" Li broke in, "See you guys tomorrow…"  
  
He quickly walked off.  
  
"Wait, Li! You haven't settled the day of your date with Sakura," Tomoyo called after him.  
  
"So you were following us!" Sakura frowned.  
  
"Well," Tomoyo smiled, "How was I supposed to know I was going to find out that you and Li were an item…"  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
"Too true…"  
  
"Hey squirt!" It was Touya, "Is Tomoyo coming in too?"  
  
"N-" Sakura began.  
  
"Yes!" Tomoyo interrupted, "Sakura and I need to talk about girl stuff."  
  
Touya held the door open as Tomoyo dragged Sakura in.  
  
~*~Chapter 5~*~  
  
As soon as they were safely inside Sakura's room Tomoyo grabbed the phone and dialed someone's number.  
  
"Tomoyo! What are you doing?" Sakura cried, waking Kero from his 7th nap today.  
  
"What the?" Kero cried, "Oh hi, Tomoyo! Did you bring any cake?"  
  
"Sorry Kero…" Tomoyo whispered, cupping her hand over the mouth piece of the phone, "No time to get any."  
  
Sakura sweatdropped as she looked around the room. There were crumbs everywhere.  
  
"Kero! What have you done to my room!" she squealed.  
  
"I only had a few snacks today…" he smiled, helpfully.  
  
"Shhhhh…" Tomoyo hissed, "If you haven't noticed some people are trying to make a phone call."  
  
Sakura brushed some of her hair away from her face and watched Tomoyo.  
  
"Hello? Hi mom! I was just calling to tell you that I'm sleeping over at Sakura's" Tomoyo smiled, " School project… ok bye!"  
  
She hung up.  
  
"What?!" Sakura choked, "No one invited you!"  
  
"Well, we need to call Li and make arrangements for your date of course… and I need to do some measuring…" Tomoyo frowned, scrutinizing Sakura's hair, "At least your hair looks ok…"  
  
"C-call Li? Date?" Sakura frowned, "Tomoyo, how do you even plan to get his number…"  
  
"Eriol, of course," She smiled, getting up.  
  
"But Tomoyo! Why the measuring?"  
  
"Sakura! Why else? I'm going top make a perfect dress for you! It'll make Li drool for sure… not that he isn't already," she smiled, coyly.  
  
Sakura was about to say something but Tomoyo was already dialing Eriol.  
  
"Eriol! Hi," she grinned, "You wouldn't by any chance have Li's number?"  
  
"I'm gonna take a shower," Sakura mouthed, walking out to the bathroom.  
  
Li really asked me out… she thought I-I can't believe it!   
  
~*~ A few minutes later~*~  
  
Sakura walked in to the room just as Tomoyo was finishing up the conversation.  
  
"Ok… no I didn't get any information from you. I promise I wont tell him… bye…" she hung up, "Great Sakura! I have Li's number. You two make such a kawaii couple."  
  
"Yeh right, Tomoyo…" Sakura mumbled.  
  
"C'mon Sakura! Admit it! You know you and Li were made for each other."  
  
"Sakura and that gaki?!" Kero butt in, "As if Touya OR I would approve of that."  
  
Sakura sighed and looked out the window.  
  
"Kero! Sakura doesn't need your approval! Or Touya's!" Tomoyo protested.  
  
If only it were that simple… Sakura thought.  
  
Touya hated Li for as long as Sakura could remember. They never got along and if Touya found out that Sakura liked Li he would probably blow up.  
  
"Whatever…" Kero frowned, flying into Sakura's drawer, "Don't blame me if Touya finds out."  
  
Tomoyo was still holding the phone, " Sakura… do you want me to call Li?"  
  
Sakura was lost in thought. Tomoyo sighed and walked over to her.  
  
"I'll leave the number on your bedside drawer. Ok?" she smiled, "Use it ok?"  
  
Sakura flopped onto her bed, "Tomoyo… do really think Li and I have a chance?"  
  
"Any sane person would…" she giggled.  
  
"Well, I guess you don't think we have a chance then," Sakura laughed.  
  
Tomoyo stuck out her tongue, " You wish!"  
  
~*~Wednesday~*~  
  
Today Sakura actually came early because Tomoyo woke her up. Although Sakura was practically asleep on her feet, Tomoyo managed to get her to school.  
  
"Tomoyo…" Sakura groaned, " I hate you!"  
  
"Why? Because I woke you up early?" Tomoyo laughed, poking Sakura.  
  
Sakura groaned again and sat on a bench, "So very tired…"  
  
"Hey people!" Eriol shouted, making Sakura and Tomoyo jump up.  
  
Tomoyo hit him, "Don't do that again!"  
  
"So… what happened with Li's number and stuff?" he asked.  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "Sakura has it…"  
  
Sakura groaned in reply.  
  
"Wow! Sakura came early today…" A voice from behind them commented.  
  
Sakura knew his voice immediately.  
  
"Li!" Tomoyo yelled, " You asked Sakura out and didn't settle a date!"  
  
Li blushed, " Uh…"  
  
"Tomoyo! Butt out!" Sakura frowned.  
  
"Oh… want to do this privately now do we?" Tomoyo smirked.  
  
"When did Li ask Sakura out?!" Eriol exclaimed, "How come no one told me?"  
  
Sakura grabbed Li's arm, "Li and I will sort this out together without your help."  
  
She dragged Li over to the cherry blossoms.  
  
"Listen, Li…" Sakura began, "I can understand if you don't wanna go with me. You know with Tomoyo making a big deal about it and all…"  
  
"Sakura…" Li smiled, taking her hand, "I wouldn't think twice about it."  
  
Sakura's eyes shimmered, "Really?"  
  
"KAWAII!!!" squealed Tomoyo, jumping out from behind a cherry blossom tree, "And I got it all on tape!!!"  
  
She waved the camera above her head. Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
Oh well… Some things never change… 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews everybody [except Lottie, u cant make me write!: P ] I promise I'll have chapter 7 up soon!  
  
LATER DAYS PEOPLZ  
  
~*~ From Previous chapter~*~  
  
"Listen, Li…" Sakura began, "I can understand if you don't wanna go with me. You know with Tomoyo making a big deal about it and all…"  
  
"Sakura…" Li smiled, taking her hand, "I wouldn't think twice about it."  
  
Sakura's eyes shimmered, "Really?"  
  
"KAWAII!!!" squealed Tomoyo, jumping out from behind a cherry blossom tree, "And I got it all on tape!!!"  
  
She waved the camera above her head. Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
Oh well… Some things never change…   
  
~*~ Chapter 6~*~  
  
~*~Thursday~*~  
  
Friday. Friday. Friday!!! Sakura thought, happily.  
  
"What are you thinking about now?" Tomoyo smirked, looking at her friend who was staring into space with a grin on her face.  
  
"Friday…" Sakura smiled, dreamily.  
  
"Cant wait can you?" Tomoyo giggled, "Although I think Li should've made it a Saturday. That's way more romantic… And he should be taking you somewhere more private, not the movies… I mean anyone can make out at the movies but you know…"  
  
"Make out?!" Sakura yelped.  
  
"Well… yeah…" Tomoyo replied, measuring Sakura's waist, "What colour do you want your dress to be?"  
  
"Make out?!" Sakura repeated, "Tomoyo what the hell did you mean by that?"  
  
"Well…" she began, " It's obvious you two like each other and I figured…"  
  
She kept measuring. Sakura just stared at her. Tomoyo was in deep concentration. Suddenly her face lit up.  
  
"I have got the perfect colour for your dress! It's silk too!" she dashed over to her backpack and pulled out a long ice blue coloured silk material, "It's perfect, Sakura!"  
  
Sakura frowned, "Li and I are not gonna make out."  
  
"Yeh, yeh… just a few more measurements and I can get started on your dress. Of course it has to be done by tomorrow afternoon so I'll come over and give it to you at, like, 7 ok?" Tomoyo smiled, getting up.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes as Tomoyo kept measuring, "Were you listening, Tomoyo?"  
  
"Huh? Sorry, Sakura could you repeat that? I wasn't listening…" Tomoyo giggled.  
  
Sakura placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Of course I was listening, Sakura! You and Li wont make out…" Tomoyo sighed.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know, Sakura…" frowned Kero, biting into an apple, " Maybe I should go with you to the movies, for supervision. Plus I'm sure Li has money to buy me some popcorn…"  
  
"Kero, have you forgotten how you and Li fight?" Sakura frowned, "besides, Li and I want to be alone"  
  
"Touya wont allow it, Sakura" Kero protested.  
  
"And what are you going to do? Fly up to him and tell him? If it hasn't sunk in yet, Touya still doesn't know about you…" Sakura reminded him.  
  
"Well… that's it for today!" Tomoyo smiled, standing up, "I'll have the dress for you by tomorrow."  
  
"Ok. Bye Tomoyo… thanks!" Sakura smiled closing the door behind Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura flopped onto her bed and as she fell asleep thoughts of Li ran through her head.  
  
~*~ Friday after school~*~  
  
Tomoyo stood outside Sakura's bedroom door with Kero as Sakura changed into the dress Tomoyo had made for her.  
  
"I can't wait to see Sakura!" Tomoyo squealed, " Can you, Kero?"  
  
Kero bit into one of Tomoyo's cakes, "Mmmmmmmm… this is delicious."  
  
Tomoyo was about to comment on Kero's appetite but Sakura had opened the door and stepped out. The dress she was wearing was just above her knees and had spaghetti straps. It hugged all her curves, which made it look great on her. Her emerald eyes glittered.  
  
"Well?" she smiled.  
  
"OMG! Sakura Kinomoto is dressed to kill!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"Dressed to kill what?" Touya laughed coming up the stairs.  
  
He stopped as soon as he saw Sakura.  
  
"Uh hi, Touya…" Sakura smiled as Tomoyo stuffed Kero into her pocket.  
  
"Where are you going…" he asked suspiciously, " In that?"  
  
"Umm…" Sakura began, trying to think up an excuse.  
  
"She's going on a date…" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
Sakura frowned, "Tomoyo!"  
  
"I pity the fool…" Touya laughed going to his room.  
  
"Lucky he didn't ask who with," Sakura breathed, "Why did you tell him that I was going out?"  
  
Tomoyo sighed, "Sakura, don't worry. Ok? Touya can't blow up at you if you're not here. Now get down stairs and wait outside."  
  
"But…" Sakura tried to speak as Tomoyo pushed her down the stairs.  
  
"Bye Sakura!" Tomoyo smiled, closing the door behind Sakura, "Have fun."  
  
"B-but…" Sakura stammered.  
  
Tomoyo shut the door as Sakura gave out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Oh well… I'll just wait out here in the freezing cold!" Sakura shouted, so Tomoyo could hear.  
  
Suddenly Sakura felt something drop over her shoulders. It was a jacket! Li's jacket! Sakura spun around to meet Li's intense hazel eyes.  
  
"Still cold?" Li smiled.  
  
"Li!"  
  
"The one and only…" he replied, "So what movie do you wanna watch?"  
  
Tomoyo, who had obviously been listening, opened the door, "She doesn't want to watch a movie! She wants to go to a romantic restaurant and then to your place. Right, Sakura?"  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura blushed, "Li and I are going to a movie ok? Butt out!"  
  
"Whatever you say Sakura Syaoran… Whoops! Did I say that out loud?" Tomoyo joked.  
  
Sakura hit her.  
  
"Ok! Ok! You're going to a movie. I get it!" Tomoyo whined, "Have fun you two!"  
  
She closed the door with a snicker.  
  
"Sorry about that. Tomoyo's just a little… you know" Sakura tapped her head.  
  
Li smiled and took Sakura's hand, "C'mon. Let's go!"  
  
Sakura blushed, "Sure…"  
  
~*~ At the movie theatre~*~  
  
Li handed Sakura a box of popcorn, "Here… just in case you get hungry."  
  
"Uh thanks…" she smiled.  
  
Li handed the usher the tickets and took Sakura's hand, "Don't wanna be late."  
  
They both rushed to the cinema. Inside, Sakura and Li took seats in the back row.  
  
I can't believe I'm watching a movie with Li Syaoran! Sakura thought.  
  
She reached in the popcorn box and felt Li's hand. They quickly both pulled their hands out of the box.  
  
"Sorry…" they said at the same time.  
  
Sakura looked down and fiddled with one of the sleeves on Li's jacket. Li just watched her.  
  
Suddenly Sakura looked up and their eyes met.  
  
"D-did you want your jacket back?" Sakura smiled, weakly, regretting what she had said. Out of all the things in the world to say I said 'Did you want your jacket!' How lame can I get!   
  
"Uh…" Li began, looking down.  
  
"Here," she smiled, sliding the jacket off her shoulders and giving it to him.  
  
"Thanks…" Li smiled back, not taking his eyes off her.  
  
Sakura turned back to the movie screen.  
  
She's so kawaii… Li thought looking at her. He had finally noticed the dress that she was wearing. Ice blue. She looked so sweet and innocent in it. Sakura turned to face him and their eyes met, once again.  
  
Sakura tilted her head, "Is… there something wrong."  
  
Li snapped back to reality, "Uh no… I was just…"  
  
"Just…"  
  
"Nothing," Li frowned, turning to watch the movie.  
  
Sakura stared at him with a hurt and confused look.  
  
GAKI, GAKI, GAKI!!! Li frowned How could you be so stupid?! You totally blew her off!   
  
"Sakura… I-I…" Li tried to begin.  
  
"Is it the movie? It is kinda lame. Do you wanna walk out?" Sakura smiled, hopefully. I just wanna get out of here!   
  
"Uh sure… I guess it is kinda lame," Li smiled, "…but where would we go?"  
  
Sakura smiled and grabbed hold of his hand, "You can come to my house."  
  
"But Touya…" Li frowned.  
  
"Won't bother us," Sakura finished his sentence with different words.  
  
~*~Kinomoto Residence~*~  
  
Sakura knocked on the door. Tomoyo immediately opened the door.  
  
"What are you two doing? The date can't end this soon!" she cried, "It can't!"  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura placed a hand on her best friends shoulder, "We decided the movie wasn't so great! So we came here…"  
  
"What?!" she squealed, "But I don't have my camera!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Who is it, Tomoyo?" called Touya, from the living room. He got up and began to make his way to the door, "Tomoyo?"  
  
Suddenly Touya appeared, "What the?" 


End file.
